The Phantom of the Flopera
by ilvbrownies
Summary: This is a story based upon a late night idea and a concept that was used in another fanfic the story is titled origins so I want to thank J.C. the Wabbit for this inspiration. The idea is kind of a parody of a high school production of the musical Phantom of the Opera, and I want to say that I am open to constructive criticism,but this's my 1st fanfic so plz keep it rated g. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was a beautiful autumnal day in Acme Acres; the leaves were beginning to put on their annual colour show for the populace and there was that certain crispness in the air that reminded all those that encountered it that winter is on its way. To the younger citizens however, it was a reminder of the approach of probably the second best holiday of the year, Halloween. So naturally, that was what everybody was talking about. "I just know that I'm gonna have the besthest costhume ever!" boasted Plucky in yet another futile attempt at quenching his thirst for attention. "Whatever you say, feather-head" yawned Buster who wasn't in the mood for verbally sparring with Plucky. It was this lack of interest in what was usually on the top of his list of enjoyed activities that spurned Hampton to approach Buster after most of the guys had headed towards their homes to continue preparing for the approach of the 31st. " Aaare you alright, Buster?" asked Hampton "Yes, Hampton I'm fine" Buster replied. Not to be put off so easily Hampton returned "Aare you sure? Usually you enjoy ridiculing Plucky." Realizing that Hampton was merely concerned Buster gave a tired smile and replied "Yes Hampton, I'm fine, it's just I'm nervous about next week". "What's happening next week is Bugs planning a pop-quiz or something?" Hampton asked. Buster chuckled and said "No, though I almost prefer if he did, no Babs and I are going out together, as in just the two of us." "Oh…I see" said Hampton "I'm sure you'll be fine you've gone on dates before". "Yes Hampton, but those were always supervised or part of our show " Buster replied with feigned patience "This is different because it's going to be just the **two** of us, alone, no parents or producers quietly watching from the sidelines." "Plus, you know how I feel about her, what If I do or say something that makes her upset?" "Oh, Buster, you're worrying too much (and this is coming from the OCD one), I've seen you and Babs almost literally go to war against each other and by the same afternoon or evening you're snuggling together on one of the park benches as if nothing ever happened. Though there was that one time where Ba… "You're right Hampton" Buster interrupted before Hampton reminded him of the time that he and Babs almost broke up for good. "I've been worrying too much and I should take it with my usual attitude of cool and collected." "That's the ssspirit Buster" Hampton stuttered good-naturedly before stopping as if a thought just came to him. Turning to look at Buster he asked "Where is Babs anyways?" "I don't know" Buster replied, "Usually She comes out right after school with Shirley and Fifi, but schools been out for almost an hour."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As to where Babs and her friends were, they were in Acme Loo's Auditorium, looking over a flyer that they found posted on the wall, well giggling over it to be more precise. The flyer was a notice that ACME Loo was going to try something slightly different than the usual film fest, which the teachers hated as it involved watching poorly animated videos from all of the students at ACME Loo one right after another. So Bugs came up with a great idea at the last teacher planning day, *flashback* "all right you guys, and gals (looking over at the lovely Lola Bunny) I've got some bad news and some good news which do ya' want to hear foist?" "B-be-buh-be-buh-be-the not good news", said Porky with his usual stammer. "All right then, bad news were getting close to that time of year again, folks." "Bird-hunting stheathon?" asked Sylvester all the while looking down the table at Tweety. "Uh…no" said Bugs with sarcasm at that very random remark, "no it's about time for the annual film festival." (A/N: I'm going to make an effort to save some trees by just stating that there were a lot of groans, complaints, and anger towards this announcement.) Bugs waited patiently for everyone to stop griping before continuing "In response to the general feelings around dis joint" meaning the teacher board room "I've come up with a solution; were not going to do it" "**What in Tarnation are ya talking about ya long eared galoot"** questioned Yosemite Sam standing up in his chair. "Buh-buh-but Bugs, Porky interrupted, the board of directors and Mr. Spielberg have the final say, and since these kids are going to be cartoon stars they need to know how animation works." "I didn't say I got rid of the class, I just said we woint going to do the film festival dis year, and don't worry, I've already talked to the high-ups and they like my idea… "**Stho Sthpit it Out already, I'm going to misth my favorite TV sthow, pluth Melissa doethn't like me misthing dinner." **Interrupted Daffy, totally unaware of the fact that Bugs was busy shooting daggers with his eyes, "Anyways" continued Bugs with faux patience, even though he really wanted to strangle Daffy or at least pull his old mallet out of storage, but due to rules by the board of directors only during filming could he resort to toon violence. "This year, we are going to put on a theatre production" *groans from other teachers* "now hold on everybody before you dismiss this idea, and before ya ask Sam no you're not going to have to wear a tutu" Bugs said smirking at the short cowboy. "So what awe we doing, Bugs? I hope it's a womance like Womeo and Juliette heh-heh-heh" "Sorry luvah boy, but I've got several ideas in mind and wanted your feedback, so how about a horror story like Dracula or Frankenstein?" everybody in the room shook their heads in a clear no. "OK, what about a musical like little shop of Horrors?" again everybody shook their heads, this probably would have gone on for several hours, if Lola hadn't had a light bulb go off over her head "Bugs?" "Yes my dear" I mean *cough* "Yes Lola?" "I just thought of a really good play that would be fun, and would introduce them to a classic work at the same time" "OK, what did you have in mind?" asked Bugs curiously. "I think we should do the musical "The Phantom of the Opera" "Good idea Lo, a bit of mystery, a bit of horror, a bit of romance for luvah boy, and it's got a great score that I think even da kids would enjoy" said Bugs with a smile and a sly wink at his favorite teacher (who also happened to be his wife). Turning back to the rest of the staff, Bugs asked "All right you maroons, what d'ya think of this idea volunteered by our talented gym teacher?" "**This ain't the story about a really ugly varmint with a hump on his shoulder is it**?" inquired Sam, "No, Sam" "**I think I've heard of thith sthtory before, isth thisth the one with the guy who wearsth a masthk and livesth under some old church or movie theatre?**" "Why, daffy you do pay attention, and here I thought you were merely a narcissistic, self-absorbed, ego maniac." "**Don't push it busthter, its Melithas fault, she forcthed me to take her to one of those fancthy musthic hallths on a date.**" Daffy grumbled while everybody else tried to keep a hold on self-control and not burst out laughing at Bug's ridicule of Daffy's usual ignorance to anything older than last week's paper. With that they all quickly agreed because unlike with the film fest where all the teachers got to do was sit for hours watching choppy at best short films, with this they could actually be more involved plus most of them had done stage shows before coming to the silver-screen. *end of flashback*

"So like are you going to try out, Babs?" questioned Shirley, "Of course she's going to try out for ze play or I am a purple squirrel" Fifi responded with a little bit of annoyance in her tone. "Um… Feef, that question was directed at me, anyways, of course I'm going to sign up, what about you?" "Like I don't know, I would like to but like this is a musical and I know I'm an ok dancer… "More than OK remember Loon Lake" interrupted Babs before apologizing and saying "Continue." Blushing, Shirley said " but like my singing isn't like good enough for this big of a production, maybe a small like kiddie play, but not something like this" " Well, Mon ami" said Fifi "maybe you could be one of ze ballet girls, or perhaps you could help the crew out" "Good thinking there Feef" said Babs "Well… Ok just so long as I don't have to sing". And with that the three girls hugged and then headed their separate ways.


End file.
